


Klassenfahrten zählen nicht

by CornChrunchie



Category: Tatort
Genre: Boernes POV, Deutsch | German, Family, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9533861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornChrunchie/pseuds/CornChrunchie
Summary: Boerne muss feststellen, dass seine Nichte ihn nicht nur für uncharmant, sondern auch noch langweilig hält. Das kann er natürlich so nicht auf sich sitzen lassen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Bingo-Prompt:** Road-Trip
> 
>  **A/N:** Ich war mir lange unsicher bei dieser Geschichte, aber heute ist der letzte Tag des Bingos und vom Rumliegen auf meiner Festplatte wird der Text schließlich auch nicht besser. Und so habe ich immerhin ein Bingo!
> 
> In der Geschichte ist Betty übrigens noch etwas jünger, ungefähr 16 oder 17.
> 
>  **Edit:** Ich habe gerade feststellen müssen, dass der Zeitraum für das Bingo auf nächsten Monat verlängert wurde. Na sowas. Na ja. Jetzt habe ich wenigstens das Bingo. :D

***

 

„Mhm“, stimmte Boerne unaufmerksam dem Wortschwall von Betty zu, dessen Inhalt ihm nur grob bekannt, allerdings auch nicht als sonderlich interessant einzustufen war, weshalb sein Laut vermutlich auch eher einem Seufzen ähnelte. Gut, er hatte sich einmal mehr unfreiwillig freiwillig als Babysitter bereit erklärt, aber wer hatte auch mit solchem Ausmaß rechnen können.

Seit bereits einer halben Stunde sprach seine Nichte ununterbrochen von Tobias; anscheinend ein Junge aus ihrer Parallelklasse. Eigentlich erstaunlich, schien doch nach ihrem Job auf dem Reiterhof eher eine gehobene Altersklasse ihr Interessengebiet zu sein. Nicht, dass er sich beschweren würde.

Doch natürlich handelte es sich bei Tobias nicht nur um irgendeinen Jungen, nein nein – sondern den „tollsten, beeindruckendsten, talentiertesten, coolsten und absolut heißesten Typ des Planeten“. Plus alle anderen lobenden Adjektive, die der deutschen sowie englischen Sprache zur Verfügung standen. Zusammenfassend könnte man diesen Tobias also auch als Gott beschreiben, zumindest wenn es nach Betty ging.

„… ganz anders als letztens, als wir gemeinsam alleine im Klassenraum saßen und -“ Betty stockte. „Sag' mal, hörst du mir überhaupt zu, KF?“

„Aber selbstverständlich. Ihr saßt alleine im Klassenraum, und dann?“ Boerne lächelte gezwungen und machte eine Handbewegung, die Betty bedeuten sollte, weiter zu reden.

„Was ist los?“ Ihr Blick war skeptisch und erinnerte ihn nur zu deutlich an ihre Mutter. Von der hatte sie vermutlich auch dieses unheimliche Gespür für die Gedanken anderer geerbt. „Du magst ihn nicht.“

„Ich kenne ihn doch gar nicht.“

„Dann magst du halt nicht, was ich von ihm erzähle.“

„Nein nein, er klingt sehr … nett. Es ist nur …“

„Was?“ Betty verschränkte die Arme und Boerne fing an, das Besteck auf dem leer gegessenen Teller vor ihm zu richten.

„Ich finde nicht, dass er besonders außergewöhnlich klingt.“

„Du hast ja auch keine Ahnung.“ Sie ließ sich gegen die Rückenlehne ihres Stuhls fallen, während Boerne sich empört vorbeugte.

„Bitte?“

„Ist halt so. Tobias ist nicht wie andere.“

„Ah ja.“

„Ja.“

„Was hat er, was ich nicht habe?“ Er deutete mit den Händen auf sich selbst.

„Charme“, kam es aus Bettys Mund, für seinen Geschmack etwas zu schnell und eindeutig zu entschlossen.

„Das ist ja wohl die Höhe! Ich bin der Charme in Person!“

Betty zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Du rufst deine Assistentin beim Namen eines Zwerges aus einer Oper.“

Er setzte schon zum Widerspruch an, schluckte die Worte aber wieder herunter. Warum hatte Betty sich das überhaupt gemerkt?

„Außerdem“, führte Betty fort, „ist Tobias der totale Draufgänger. Da erlebt man richtig was. Was man von dir ja nun nicht gerade behaupten kann.“

Boerne stutzte. Seine Nichte beliebte zu scherzen. „Ich untersuche Leichen und kläre Mordfälle auf, was bitte könnte spannender sein?“

Sie machte ein Gesicht, als müsste sie ihm etwas Unangenehmes beichten. „KF, ich weiß nicht, ob du es schon mal bemerkt hast, aber deine Vorstellungen von Aufregung entsprechen nicht gerade der Norm. Und die Mordfälle klärt ja wohl immer noch dein Kollege auf.“

Er lachte gönnerhaft. „Ja, in der Theorie mag das stimmen, aber ohne mich, ja, ohne mich wäre der Herr Hauptkommissar aufgeschmissen.“

Dann tippte er auf den Tisch, um seine Worte zu untermalen. Schließlich entsprach das vollkommen der Wahrheit. Ihre Aufklärungsquote sprach Bände, auch wenn Thiel das nicht einsehen wollte. Doch das sollte ihn nicht weiter stören, denn auch wenn der andere es regelmäßig bestritt, waren sie ein unschlagbares -

„Das Beste kommt sowieso noch: nächsten Monat beginnt Tobias seinen Road-Trip!“, sagte Betty, die sich herzlich wenig für die bewundernswerten Leistungen ihres Onkels zu interessieren schien.

„Seinen Road-Trip?“

Sie nickte aufgeregt. „Einmal durch ganz Europa.“

„Also wirklich.“ Er überschlug seine Beine und lehnte sich wieder zurück. „Das kann ich auch. Vor einigen Jahren beispielsweise, da bin ich in Italien -“

„Klassenfahrten zählen nicht. Genauso wenig wie Kongresse oder so.“

Boerne stoppte und knirschte mit den Zähnen. Hanne musste einem aber auch wirklich alles verbauen. Weshalb erzählte sie Betty auch von der Klassenfahrt nach Rom.

„Und die einzige Strecke, die du jetzt mit deinem Auto zurücklegst, ist doch zur Rechtsmedizin.“ Das klang nicht wie eine Frage, sondern wie eine Feststellung. Dem musste er entgegen wirken.

„Hah! Das glaubst du vielleicht. Aber wie es der Zufall will, habe ich … gerade erst einen Road-Trip geplant.“ Genau. Warum eigentlich nicht. Konnte Betty ja nun nicht nachprüfen. Doch sein zufriedenes Lächeln fror ihm bei ihrer Antwort schnell wieder ein.

„Du lügst.“ Sie hatte eindeutig zu viel von Hannelore.

„Also ich bitte dich“, versuchte er es weiter. „Warum sollte ich das tun?“

„Wohin denn?“

„Nach …“ Gute Frage. Darüber hätte er sich vielleicht vorher Gedanken machen sollen. Sein Blick blieb an einem der Kochbücher hängen. „Nach Frankreich.“

„Nach Frankreich?“ Sie klang etwas ungläubig.

„Ja, wieso denn nicht? Frankreich ist ein schönes Land, ich beherrsche die Sprache fließend …“

„Und mit wem?“

„Mit wem?“, wiederholte er, als wüsste er nicht, was Betty damit meinen könnte. Mit der Frage hatte er jetzt zugegebenermaßen nicht gerechnet.

„Ja, mit wem. Du wirst ja wohl nicht alleine fahren, oder?“

„Nein, natürlich nicht“, lachte er. „Das wäre ja … lächerlich …“

„Na also.“

„Ich fahre mit …“

In dem Moment klopfte es ebenso laut wie unsanft an seine Wohnungstür. Dann hörte man eine Stimme seinen Namen rufen.

„Thiel!“, strahlte er Betty an. „Ich fahre mit Thiel!“

Den fragenden Blick seiner Nichte ignorierend stand er auf und lief in den Flur. Kaum hatte er geöffnet, setzte sein Nachbar auch schon zum Reden an, aber Boerne unterbrach ihn.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich das jemals sagen würde, aber Sie schickt wirklich der Himmel.“

„Hä?“

„Wie, mit dem da?“ Jetzt war Betty ihm zur Tür gefolgt und deutete skeptisch auf Thiel.

Boerne legte den Zeigefinger auf die Lippen. „Es sollte eine Überraschung werden, er weiß noch nichts davon.“ Letzteres war nicht einmal gelogen.

Thiels Blick wurde noch ratloser als eh schon. „Wovon weiß ich noch nichts?“

„KF will Sie auf seinen Road-Trip mitnehmen.“ Betty grinste vor Vergnügen, ganz im Gegensatz zu Thiel.

„Seinen was?“

„Einfach mitspielen“, versuchte Boerne seinem Nachbarn unauffällig zuzumurmeln.

„Haben Sie Drogen genommen?“

Vielleicht wurde es Zeit, das Thema zu wechseln. „Was wollen Sie eigentlich, Thiel? Ist endlich die zweite Leiche aufgetaucht?“

Der andere, deutlich von dem raschen Themensprung irritiert, stotterte: „Äh ja, am Hafen, aber …“

„Sehr gut, dann fahren wir da jetzt mal gemeinsam hin, nech?“ Er schnappte sich seinen Mantel vom Kleiderhaken, drehte Thiel an den Schultern um und wandte sich dann noch einmal an Betty. „Ich würde wirklich noch gerne weitere Details mit dir teilen, aber die Arbeit ruft.“

„Schon klar.“ Sie grinste immer noch.

„Du kommst ein paar Stunden alleine aus?“

„Ich bin ja kein Baby mehr.“

„Gut. Dann können wir ja.“ Er schob Thiel weiter nach vorne, der offensichtlich das Laufen verlernt hatte.

„Road-Trip? Boerne, was zur Hölle faselt Ihre Nichte da?“, zischte der andere, als sie die Treppen herunter liefen.

Er winkte Betty von der Haustür aus noch einmal zu. Fünf Stunden, mindestens. So lange würde er im Institut brauchen. Fünf Stunden also, sich den perfekten Plan zurecht zu legen. Das sollte reichen. Verschmitzt lächelnd hielt er Thiel die Tür auf.

„Sagen Sie, Thiel, waren Sie eigentlich schon mal in Paris?“

 

 * Ende *


End file.
